Inside Duck's Datascape and Danger in the Datascape
Ace is now inside Duck's Datascape Ace: Man, this place is empty here. Is that the inside of Duck's Datascape? Then Duck appeared from the Data Ace: Duck! Are you alright? Duck: No worries, I'm fine. And you cannot be here, Ace. I can fight the bugs off for a little longer... but they're spreading and in just a bit of time, they'll take over all my data. And they can't stop there. They are going to dominate the entirety of the Datascape, and that includes you too. You won't be able to last long. Have this one, and escape while you still can. He gave him a Data Orb Ace: What is that? Duck: It's data that isn't supposed to be inside Tweety's journal. Someone added it after the fact. Ace: If someone.... Was this the same person who filled you with the journal's data? Duck: Not really. It's up to you now to find out. You've got to figured out who it is. Because of you, all the bugs outside are gone now. If you could solve the mystery of this extra data, then the journal will be completely restored. It'll also give the others a way back home. Ace: Hold on. What about you? Duck: I'll have to dive into the Darkness, and take the bugs with me so they'll be gone. They will never see the light again. This will be all over. Now leave. While I can still control it. I won't be able to hold them off much longer. Hurry, Ace. If you leave now, you can make it out. I don't want to get you hurt. You have to leave. Ace: Duck... I know. There's still just enough time. Duck: Yeah. Ace: Wonderful! Since there's escape time that means there's enough time to save you from the bugs and help you. Duck: Huh? That's not what I meant. Ace: Really, Doc? This is me here. You don't really think I have to give up and leave you for this. Duck: (Sigh) I think I remember. Once you get an idea in your Memory... Ace: Yep! Now tell me how can I help you? Duck open a door Duck: Look at this door? It should lead deeper into my data. Inside, you'll find a vast world created from my memories. Once you've got rid of the bugs in one world, another world should be open before you. Bugs are everywhere now, Ace. Be safe. Ace: I will! Let's jet! He went to the Door Ace is fighting the Bugs, after that Duck appeared Ace: Duck! Duck: Thanks to you, Ace. I can access this world, now that you've weakened the bugs here. They look at City Duck: It's been a while. Ace: It was. Hey Duck, do you remember whennyou left me that Symbol here before. Duck: Yep. You needed a chance to prove yourself with the sword. You also needs to learn how everything works in the Datascape. Ace: I didn't know I'd have to face such a giant monster. Did you know what was inside? Duck: Nope. I didn't have some time to show you the ropes. Inside the journal, the Heartless has already shattered the sales between worlds, and then more and more things were breaking down. The bugs is attacking the wall between the Datascape and the real world. I had to weight all the options. I decided to use the damage's to my advantage and call Bugs and the others here to help out. I know I made everybody in danger, but I have no choice. Ace: Bugs said there was a Mysterious message added to the journal, is it? After all of this, we haven't figured it out? Duck: Maybe dragging everybody into this was crazy. Ace: As long as our friends get back safely, it'll be okay? Duck: Let's go. They left Acmetropolis They are back at the Datascape, Ace went to another door and Fighting Bugs in Cortex's Ship, and then Duck appeared Duck: Ace... i have to say.... I'm sorry. Ace: Come on, stop saying for that. Duck: Can you blame me for this? I could never have let the bugs in like that. Every time it's me against an outside force. I always seem to give in. Ace: Look, Duck. Question: How many World's have we been now? Because it's not too long ago, the answer to that question would've been only "one". But now we've been of all kind of places on tons of Adventures. And instead of just sitting around and framing about what's out there, we only have to remember. It's that easy! We've got the whole universe inside; there are worlds inside us. Try and let that come in. I don't know why, but that's cool! Duck:... Wonderful. Ace: But you know... no matter the World, no matter how far, you're always the same. And you're right. There may be outside forces trying to pull you in, but I know you're not going to lose. Everything you touch make you stronger. It always has. Duck: Ace... Ace: Ha! Sound good, was it? Yours not the only one who's grown through all this! Duck: Hmph. You know, you're still kind of a funny bunny. Ace: What? Hey! Don't you ever think I'm not gonna remember that when I'm cooler then you! Duck: (Laugh) I'm looking forward to the day THAT happens. (Laugh) Oh... Hey, Ace. Ace: Yes? Duck: Never mind that. I'll tell you when it's all over. Ace: Alright, I'll see you there. They got teleported Ace and Duck are back in the Datascape and Ace went to another Door and fighting the Bugs in Yin Yang World, and then Duck Appeared Duck: You remember that? It was right around here that I came to save you. Ace: Yeah, the one where Black Doom ambush me. And I thought I was a goner! Duck: I have a bad feeling about this, and Bugs and the Others knew something was up. Ace: I'm so relieved that you came when you did. That's when I lost the power of the sword even my Super Power. You know? Things will work out! Duck: How is that? Ace: No matter what you lose, you can always get it back. So that means YOU can definitely get yourself back! Duck: Oh really? I kind of envy you. You've got a simple world. Ace: Was that? A good thing? Duck: I envy whatever makes you think it can be. Ace: Man, thanks a lot. Duck: (Laugh) Come on, let's go back! He has been teleported Ace: Wait for me! He has been teleported away Ace and Duck has return to the Datascape and then a Last Door has appeared Duck: Enough hurts been undone for you to access the memories reaches of my data. And remember, in there lies the soruce of all sources. We don't know the bugs true origin... or why it's even here. Ace: So if we take it out, we'll solve the last of the Datascape problems. Duck: Yep. Everything should be like it was before. Ace: Thanks you for everything, Duck. I feel like after going through all your memories, now, the journey's made me that much stronger. Duck: You can't have to thank me. Ace: Of course I do. There is no way I would've made of this far without your help, Duck. And, you were even there when I wake up. Remember when I first got my hands on the sword? You were there from the start? Duck: What are you talking about? The first time I saw you was on our city. Ace: Huh? But, I was so sure I saw you there in your black coat. Hm, that's strange. Duck: Focus, Ace. Are you ready for this fight? I think I have to stay out here, but I will leave you with this. No matter what's in there now, don't hold back. Ace: What? Oh, right. He went to the Last Door and he saw Duck in his Dark Suit Ace: Duck! How can you-!? No. You're not him. You can't be Duck. The bugs must have absorbed his power and taken this form. Now I see why he felt he had to warn me about you. Here I go! He is fighting him and he defeated him Ace: That can cleared all the bugs inside him. It's time to head back. Gathering Data... Gathering Data... Data Recovery... 90% Ace has return to the Datascape Duck: Great going, Ace. Ace: Duck. Duck: Did that bug try to use my power for itself? And: Yeah, but how come you know? Duck: A feeling. I thought it might try to exploits the darkness that's been lurking inside of me. I've been envious of what you have. Always surrounded by teams who trust you completely Ace: You stop that. First of all, I trust you. Second of all, my teams are your teams, too. Ask. Bugs: (Voice) Of course we're your teams, Duck! Hey. Ace, re you guys okay in there? Daffy: (Voice) Take out some bugs for me, can you? Wile: Yep, and just give a word if you need help! We'll be here! Duck: My Teams.. Hmph... I guess you're right, Ace. Ace: Come on, Duck. Everybody's waking for us. Then something is Shaking from the Datascape Ace: Huh!? What's happen!? Duck: Oh No! Hurry, Ace! You've got to escape! Somebody's trying to close the road back to the outside world. Go now, or you'll be in there forever! Ace: All right! He open the Portal Duck: That should get you out of there. Ace, thanks again! I'll see you at the other side. Ace: Okay. He went to the Portal to escape Ace has return to Hollow Bastion Wile: Ace! You're here! And you're alright! Daffy: Ace! You made it back! Bugs: Welcome back, Ace. I see you're alright. Ace: Bugs! It's great to be here. You guys, Listen. You'd never believe the thing I saw! Bugs: Well, we alright saw it. You got rid of the last of the bugs from the Datascape. We really own you one. Ace: Yeah. Happy to help you. Hey, where's Duck? Is he's alright. Duck: I'm over here. I'm sorry to put you through on that. Ace: Duck. Duck: I think we managed to keep that promise. I wish we had some time to sit around and catch up. But these need to go home. He open a portal Duck: As a promised, that's your road home to the real world where everyone's waiting for you. Bugs: This is it. Time for us to go home. And time to say bye to the Datascape. Tweety: It's not fun that I get to explore my journal's world. Now that the moment's here. I am so sad we have to go. Ace: Well, you can come back anytime you want. Daffy: Yeah, that's great! Wile: Of course. We can bring everybody here with us. Duck: Um... there is a problem... I have something important I haven't said to you. It's just... Never mind. It can wait until you've made it back. Bugs: Thank you, Duck. See ya! You two take care, alright? Ace: We will. They went to the Portal back home They have return to the Castle Bugs: Have we... Mac: You're back! Tosh: Welcome Home! Mac: You finally made it back! Daffy: Mac and Tosh are here, so I think that means... Wile: We're really here! Tweety: It is! We're finally home! Our castle in the real world! They are Cheering Wile: Alright! We did it! Duck: (Voice) Can you guys, hear us? I'm glad you're back home. Bugs: Loud and clear, doo! We're here because of you. Thank you. Back at Hollow Bastion Duck: Well, I guess Ace and I were done now. Daffy: Huh? What are you saying? Duck: It's all over now That we figured out how to get rid of the bugs. The Journal will go back to the way it was. Right, Tweety? Twenty: Of course. It should return to how it was, when I first write everything down. Without those Bugs, the journal entries should appear back in their original state. Back at Hollow Bastion Duck: Yeah. The entries will reappear as they were before. And the all the words... will be restored. That means, the whole adventure we all shared... It will swept from our memories like it never happened. Back at the Castle Wile: Do you mean... you're gonna forget about the time we were together? Even all the things that we're talking about right now? Duck: (Voice) We are nothing but data. That's just the way it goes. Wile: No way They look sad Ace: (Voice) Bugs, can you hear me? Back at the Hollow Bastion Bugs: (Voice) Ace? Ace: Duck explained everything, I know it's not what we all would want, but guys, if that's the way everything's meant to be then.. Back at the Castle Daffy: I makes me sad. Tweety: You went through so much. You really helped us in the Datascape. Taking all of that away is such a... Back at Hollow Bastion Ace: Thank you. But you know, I'm fine with it. Besides, you won't be able to get rid of us that easy. Me and Duck, we will never go anywhere. We might lose some memories, but that doesn't matter when we've still got you guys. Our adventures will never be found in the journal, but you'll always find us in your hearts. No matter what gonna happen, we'll be right here. As long as you remember us, and everything that we've been through together... Well then, who knows? Back at the Castle Wile: Ace... Ace: (Voice) Well, we should sign off. I guess it's good bye for now. Give the "us" out there our best, alright? Then the Alarm is Beeping on the Monitor All: (Gasp) Bugs: What the! Data Recovery... 100% Data assembly complete. Glitch found in darkness. Awakening dark glitch. Delete Datascape YES/NO? Y- Ye- Yes Then everything is Shaking Duck: What is that? It's so powerful that I know! Can that be a bug? Wile: (Voice) What!? I though we got rid of them? Duck: I thought we did! I think that we miss one. Back at the Castle Daffy: Oh Great! What should we do? Duck: (Voice) This Message said it was going to delete the Datascape! We can't let something that powerful get loose. The journal data has to be locked! Bugs: But, then we're gonna a lose you and Dave, AND what was in the journal! We'll lose them all! Tweety: There is a problem for that. Sylvester and Black Doom is still inside the Datascape. We cannot delete them. Bug: They might be Villains to us. But we cannot let that happen to them. Duck: (Voice) Are you saying, locking the data is not an Option? Both world are stake? What can we do? Back at Hollow Bastion Ace: Oh boy... Guys! Don't worry! I'm coming! He ran off Duck: Ace? Hey? Stop? Are you insane?! Ace: I don't wanna leave them out there! You heard any Bus said. I gotta find Sylvester and Black Doom! Duck: But you don't know where they are! Ace: Then I'll just have to find them! Duck: Aren't you scared? All you memories, our entire existence, even this whole world could get erases! Ace::I'm scared. Why wouldn't I be? But, you know why I have to do that? Duck: Huh? And: You've been in my foot before. You've fought with no one beside you. Because you knew that was a lot less scary than just sitting around and waiting by yourself for the end to come. Duck, you once said: "What's important are the actions that you take." I don't know if there's any way that we can win, but I know... I've gotta at least have to try. He went off Sylvester and Black Doom are fighting something Sylvester: Listens Black Doom. Do we have to fight that thing that's getting anywhere from that? It was a Darkside Black Doom: Well, not really. Any less of an opponent would be an insult And then Ace appeared Ace: That thing! that's the one that I fought him back at the city. But I tough it got swept away into the darkness along everything else... Listen, you two! You have to escape here now! Black Doom: I'm gonna have your words for this. Sylvester: I have to say this.... but he is right, Black Doom. Black Doom: You Imbecile! You will have- Then the Darkside is gonna do something Black Doom: Huh? Then the Darkness made Black Doom and Sylvester gone Ace: Sylvester! Black Doom! Then Darkside is roaring Ace: I can't believe this... this guy's alot stronger than what I fought before! No way, it was him! Rage.... Hatred.... And now glitches to feed my darkness Ace: It feeds on the Glitches? Duck: (Voice) Wait a minute, that's right! Ace, you're the only one who changed, who evolved within the Datascape! Ace: Duck! Can you tell me something? Duck: (Voice) Yep. But listen to this carefully. I know where the bugs came from. All of them! It's your shadow. It's your Heartless, Ace! Ace: My Heartless!? Duck: (Voice) You once turned into a Heartless, though you may not remember. It was recorded into the journal along with everything else, then it vanished. You're memories disappeared too, but you managed to get those back. For some reason, though the pages from the Journal- they stayed black. Ace: And you think my Heartless responsible for that? Duck: It maybe be. Everything in Tweety's journal revolved around one person, and that person was you, Ace. Without you, there never would have been any entries. This whole time you've been evolving in the Datascape, finding new power, your Heartless has been absorbing data and doing the same. It's grown, Ace. Just like you had. But Duck, we put the data back. That must've at least weakened it, was it? I can't still stop that. Duck: (Voice) Nope... I should have realized all of this sooner. Normally, defeating a heartless causes it's hearts to be released. Then the hearts returned to the person who lost it. But when you defeat Heartless here in the Datascape- that wouldn't set any real hearts free. Remember, Ace, hearts can't be turned into data. Unless, I thimk what you released are probably the Heartless's minds. Ace: I did all this? But then where did the minds end up? Where could they have gone? Duck: (Voice) They are right in front of you. Your Heartless has been gathering, then devouring the dark intentions of all the fallen Heartless. That's where it's get it's power. From dark data! And now, just like you, it's become something greater, Something much more powerful. Ace: If something this powerful got into Bug's World... (Gasp) Oh No! I have to protect them! They give me the Power they given me! He's fighting the Darkside and defeated it Ace: Is it done? Rage... Hatred... Glitches to feed my darkness... Find soon, hearts to sake my hunger Then he saw he's Shadow Ace: What the? How is this possible? Oh no, it's evolving! He's is fighting it and defeated it and then Darkside has appeared, he got a fight it, but it got backfired then he's sword is gone and he look exhausted, the Darkside is gonna a finish him off, and then a light appeared Bugs: Ace! Don't give up! It was Bugs Ace: Bugs! How-? Bugs: Anything I can't help from you. Don't you ever remember I what I said? We always help friends. Even when the darkness closes in on you, all you need to do is to look inside. And that's where you'll find your light! He use his power Bugs: Come on, Ace! Let's do this! He use power to the Darkside, Ace is fighting his Heartless and he defeated and the Darkside Ace and Bugs are here in Hollow Bastion and they saw Black Doom and Sylvester Ace: Sylvester! Black Doom! You're okay! Duck: I just found them, caught inside a rift in the data. Black Doom: Hmph! We were just fine. You will hear no word of thanks you for me, bunny. He left Sylvester: Well, bye to the one, two and three of you! See you on the other side! He left Duck: Well, I better keep an Eye on them He went off with them Sylvester: And even though, you don't think we're letting you off for that! They already left Bugs: Sooner or Later, the data will go back to it's original form. The way it was before all of those Bugs showed up. Ace: It's time to say goodbye. What? What's happening? Is it a glitch? Where's something on my throat. Bugs: It wasn't a glitch. That's just... what good-bye feels like. When we met at the Datascape, it brought back a whole bunch of memories. The day I set out for my first adventure. The day I made a new friend, a special friend. They all came rushing back to me. I know, that the journal... it's not just the dairy. It's a collection- a collection of all we felt. They journal shows us in our hearts. I promise . We'll tell the other Ace and Duck about what happened here. That way, this journey that we just had will be one everyone shares. The memories will always connect us: they'll be our own special bond. Remember, we're friends forever, Ace. Ace: Yeah, friends forever. Bugs. At the Unknown World Black Doom: It's has been cleared. Sylvester: What does that mean, Black Doom? Black Doom: Well, that world they call the "Data Escape" seemed so familiar to me like her. Sylvester: What? Black Doom: The Book that she told me... known as the ancient Book of Prophecies. It's said to be capable of transcribing events that have her to take place. Sylvester: No way! If we got our hands on something like that, we could finally take over permanently! Black Doom: Of course, considering legend has it the book can also conjure, making the entire world folled with beings and paper that have yet to exist. Sylvester: You sure? A book that can just make up a world? I dont know. That sounds nothing but, Fairy tales, kids, and magical creatures. It's just to be too good to be true. Black Doom: Hm, but who's to say a fairy tale's not true? And I ask you. How does that differ from this world they call the "Data Escape"? Like she said about the Mouse and his friends? Sylvester: Huh? Black Doom: Don't you know it might just be worth our while to search for a connection? Maybe there's a link of some sort between that's so-called journal of theirs and the book of Prophecies. Sylvester: Maybe for that we are onto something big, Black Doom? Black Doom: Our is not a lost cause. First, we just take posseof this "data" of theirs. They went ahead Bugs want Ace's to shake hand, and he did. Then Buts went to Portal back home, and Ace closed it with his Sword. At the Castle Bugs return to the Castle, and their friends are Cheering for his return, and they look at the Monitor from Ace say "Thanks, Guys!"